


Satinalia

by quirkyfawx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 2nd person point of view, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Satinalia gift to Anders Kittens. </p>
<p>In this story you are Marian Hawke. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satinalia

It is early evening when you finally make it to your home in Hightown. The air is chilly this evening. Not helping the wariness you feel after this past, long, long, very long weekend.  
You have just returned from the Wounded Coast after following one of Isabela’s ‘leads’. On the trip you took Anders, Fenris, Varric, Merril, and Isabela. The trip should have been easy with everyone, but not. All you found the last three days were thieves, slavers, Tal Vashoth. And at the end, all you got for your troubles were a pair of ripped pantaloons, a half drunk bottle of cheap wine and cheesy love letters.  
And the icing on the cake of the whole trip was all the bickering. Mage rights, Templars suck, mages suck, and blood mages suck. Would it kill everyone to get along for five minutes?  
As you enter the mansion Bodahn greets you. You mumble hi to him.  
“Welcome back, mistress. Hope your trip went well. I’m sorry to say that it’ll just be you here tonight. Your mother is staying over at one of her friends and took Orana with her. Sandal and I are about to head out to visit some friends in town. If you need anything mistress, please send your hound. Your dog will know how to find us.”  
You nod, remembering that you had decided to give Bodahn and Sandal the weekend off. You barely pay attention as the two dwarves leave.  
After they leave you decide to forgo dinner. The only motivation you have at the moment is a nice hot bath. Even with bubbles like those Orlesians enjoy. You trudge up the stairs to your room.  
The room is warm and you are pleased to see that Bodahn has a fire going for you. Good, less work for you to do tonight. You drop your satchel as you enter the room and shut the door behind you. Before doing anything else you decide to sit down for a few minutes. The chair you choose is a plush, older comfy one in front of the fireplace. How many evenings have you spent in that chair reading in front of the fire?  
Leaning back in the chair you can feel the tiredness of your body. This past weekend had been really long and draining and all for nothing. The heat from the fire is nice and you feel your eyes getting heavy. Maybe if you just shut your eyes for a minute then take a bath.  
What seems like minutes later you feel something tugging at your leg. You then realize that you fell asleep. But for how long? You feel the tug again.  
Opening your eyes you’re about to lunge at whoever is tugging at your leg when you notice blond hair and feathered shoulders. Anders is at your feet and appears to be taking your boot off. He looks up at you and shakes his head.  
“Just as I thought,” he says as he pulls your boot off and starts on the other one.  
“Thought what?” You ask feeling more awake. Anders shrugs as he pulls off the other boot.  
“Tired, stressed, overworked. Need I go on?” He answers standing up. Anders then shrugs off his coat letting it drop to the floor.  
“Okay, maybe a bit. But that doesn’t tell me why you’re here?” While it was true and a part of you is happy that Anders is in your room, you really have no desire to discuss mage rights with him, knowing that is what he is most likely here for. If it was only for something else. If only all that flirting would finally pay off.  
“Please, Anders, can we discuss the mage situation tomorrow? I’m tired and want nothing more than a bath and sleep,” you tell him. A yawn escapes your mouth. Anders grins a little, almost smirking.  
“I suppose we can. But that’s not why I’m here.” He leans towards you one hand resting on the arm of the chair, the other cupping your cheek. His thumb lightly caressing your skin.  
“Then why are you here?” You’re trying to resist the urge to turn into the hand, to kiss that palm.  
Anders smirk disappears and he closes his eyes for a moment. Then opens them. He gives you a long look.  
“I can’t fight it anymore. These past years I’ve lain awake at nights, my thoughts always of you.” Anders shakes his head. “Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. But it doesn’t matter anymore. Come.”  
Anders grabs your hand and pulls you out of the chair. He then leads you to the separate wash room.  
As you enter the room you stop. Inside a bath is already drawn, bubbles included. Anders chuckles a little and tugs your hand, pulling you further into the room. He then turns to stand in front of you releasing your hand.  
Unsure of what to do you squeak when he suddenly grabs your waist pulling you to him.  
“Please tell me you want this. Let this night happen.” Anders looks at you with pleading eyes. You smile and answer him the best way you can by pressing your lips against his.  
Anders shows his understanding by wrapping one arm around the waist, pressing you to his body and grabbing the back of your head. He deepens the kiss.  
You close your eyes savoring this. How many nights did you imagine this scenario, this kiss? You’re afraid that you’re still asleep and this is all a dream. But his arousal pressing into your stomach tells you otherwise.  
Anders finally lets you go and steps back. He then starts undoing the straps and laces to your armor.  
“Good. Now just let me take care of you,” Anders says as he pulls the armor off and strips you of your under tunic. He then tacks the pants and soon all your left wearing is only your smalls and breast wrap. Both soon follow into the pile of clothes. Anders leads you over to the tub.  
“Ladies first,” he says, holding your hand as you step into the tub. As you sink into the water you sigh in please. The water was just as hot as you like. You can feel some of your muscles loosening up. You hear more clothes rustling but are too relaxed to pay attention.  
“May I join you?” Opening your eyes you look up to see Anders in all his glory. His lean body, despite needing a few more meals, still sporting some muscles. You nod, unable to think of anything to say. Anders easily slides in behind you and pulls you back to his chest.  
“Nice, isn’t this?” You nod again as you feel his hands start massaging your shoulders. Those hands push you forward a bit so they can work more on your back. You moan out loud as one of those hands moves up to the lower parts of your scalp, nails lightly working into the massage.  
“Enjoying yourself?” Anders whispers into your ear. You can feel him warm breath on your neck.  
“Yes,” you manage to say. He presses a kiss to the back of your neck.  
“Good. And I think it’s time to get you cleaned.” You feel him move. Then you feel a cloth moving down your back and back up to your shoulders. Anders moves the cloth leaving no part of your body untouched. He pays special attention when he moves it over your breasts, plucking your nipples through the cloth.  
You can’t help but rub against his clothed hand as he moves the cloth over your cunt. You cry out when the cloth and hand disappears leaving you wanting more.  
“Don’t worry, Kitten, there’s more to come,” you hear him say from behind you. Anders stands up and steps out of the tub grabbing a fluffy towel. He turns and holds his hand out to you. You take his hand and allow him to help you out of the tub. He then proceeds to dry you off, working his way down. As he dries you he places kisses along on your collar bones, your chest, the valley between your breasts, your stomach. You’re shivering in anticipation but are disappointed when he stops kissing you.  
He laughs and quickly dries himself. “What? Disappointed by something?”  
You snort and look away from him.  
“Just like a cat, stubborn thing. I think I might know how to apologize.” Anders grabs your hand again and leads you back to the bedroom. Instead of going to the bed he leads you back to your chair and has you sit down.  
“And how are you going to do that?” You ask. Anders smirks and kneels in front of you, moving his hands up and down your inner thighs. You can feel the throb in the clit getting stronger.  
“Allow me to show you,” he answers. Before you can say anything he moves his hands around your waist pulling you to the end of the chair. He then grasps your thighs and pushes your legs apart, his face darting forward.  
You jump when you feel his tongue slide along your slit and settle on your clit. You can only grasp the chair and his hair as lips enclose over your clit and he alternates between sucking and lapping. The moans you were trying to hold back become vocal when he slides two of his fingers into your cunt and begins pumping, crooking the fingers slightly to reach that one spot.  
It doesn’t take long for orgasm to crash into you. You ride out each wave thrusting into Anders face. Soon you’re practically draped over him, having to have his arms support you.  
“I take it you accept my apology?” he chuckles. You can only lean back and nod. Those dreams you had of him ‘apologizing’ really did not stand up the real thing. He kisses his way up to you making sure to include each breast.  
“Shall we take this to the bed?” He asks kissing along your jaw. You nod, still reeling from the orgasm. Anders easily lifts you into his arms and lays you on the bed. He moves over you. You prop yourself up on your arms and reach out to touch him. Your fingers trace down his stomach, over his hip bones, and to the patch of blond curls. Before you can stroke his lively cock his hand grabs yours. You look up at him.  
“Are you wanting something, Kitten? What is it you want?” You glare at him. He’s got that cocky smirk again.  
“You know what I want,” you growl at him. You try to yank your hand out of his grasp but he tightens his hold. Anders makes a tsking sound and shakes his head.  
“Maybe if a certain Kitten asks nicely.” Resisting the urge to fall back on the bed in frustration you grit your teeth and try for the sweetest tone you can make.  
“May I please touch you?” Anders nod.  
“Only touch?”  
“May I please taste you, lick you?”  
“That’s better. And since you asked so nicely.” Anders releases your hand and moves forward a bit cause you to lie back. You’re then presented his cock.  
With one hand you grip the base and start moving up and down on part of the length, the rest you take into mouth licking. Occasionally you stop so you can twirl your tongue over the tip. The other hand you cup his balls, slightly moving your fingers over them.  
You can hear Anders panting getting louder and by the way his body shakes you can tell he’s having a hard time keeping up. Several minutes of your attention he pulls back.  
“Very nice, Kitten. But I don’t think I can wait any longer.” He grabs your hips and flips you over placing you on all fours.  
“Are you ready for this?” You can feel him move the head of his cock along your very wet slit. Mewing yes you move your hips. You can hear him chuckle as he pushes all the way in you.  
Your body feels full, complete when you feel his hips against your ass. Anders strokes your back with one hand and caressed your hip with the other.  
“Ready?” You nod and then he moves. He pulls out almost completely and thrusts back in. You move your hips to meet those thrusts. Each one long and strong.  
As he moves you can feel the onslaught of an orgasm coming. It only becomes strong when one hand moves to pluck at your breast and the other starts stroking your clit. It does not take long for you to cum.  
You almost feel his release as you ride the pleasure waves again. This orgasm was stronger than the last one making it hard for you to stay upright. When you feel Anders weight against your back you collapse. Both of you are trying to catch your breath.  
You then find yourself lying on the bed, Anders spooning behind you. He kisses your neck then your ear.  
“Sorry that was so short, Kitten,” he whispers into your ear. “I promise to make it up to you.”  
You turn and snuggle up to him, looking forward to that promise.


End file.
